One Year Anniversary
by Neo Nobody
Summary: Mycroft and Greg celebrate the year since they first had sex. And Mycroft now knows what to call Greg. Mystrade, M FOR A REASON! M/M SMUT! I own absolutely nothing!


_I own nothing._

xxx

Mycroft stared intently at his mobile phone, wondering if he should really make the call.

It had been one year to the day when Mycroft and DI Lestrade first had sex. Ever since then they've met up, they've fucked on desks, tables, chairs, beds, and other things they can't even name, but they've also gone to dinner and talked about… nothing. And everything. Does that really make this an anniversary of something important? Does it really deserve a call from a busy person with a busy schedule to an equally busy person with an equally busy schedule?

Mycroft frowned. _No,_ he thought,_ it's probably nothing to Gre- Detective Inspector Lestrade. How do I have the right to call him 'Greg'? I'm nothing. I'm nobody. I deserve nothing from him. From Him._

And just then, his phone rang. Loud and clear, it rang. He didn't make it up. It rang.

Mycroft debated not picking it up while in this state, but it was his job to pick up. So he picked up his mobile and answered it.

"Mycroft Holmes," he said, trying to keep his inner war from reaching his voice.

_"Mycroft?"_ Oh God. It was Him. _"It's uh, Greg Lestrade, I was just calling to say happy anniversary! It's already been one year! Where did the time go?"_ Mycroft smiled.

"The time went to the bedroom!" Lestrade laughed aloud, and Mycroft could hear his bright, lopsided smile in his laugh. _I made him laugh,_ Mycroft thought happily.

_"Speaking of the bedroom,"_ Lestrade began, _"let's meet at our hotel in say, oh, twenty minutes in honour of our one year anniversary?"_

Mycroft was taken aback. _Our_ one year anniversary. _Ours. Our_ hotel. _Ours. Belongs to the both of us._

"That sounds fantastic." Mycroft replied, already getting up and getting his things together.

Twenty minutes later, Mycroft was sitting in room 406, waiting for DI Lestrade to arrive. He was getting hard just thinking about what would happen when he _did_ arrive.

Three swift knocks against the door and Mycroft threw himself up to open it. On the other side, DI Lestrade stood there with a wide smile on his face. Before Mycroft had time to react, the man had pulled him into a warm hug flush against his body.

"Happy anniversary, Mycroft," He whispered softly, leading Mycroft back into the room and closing the door behind them. They finally parted and looked over each other.

"You want a drink?" Mycroft asked, stepping away from the dark eyes of DI Gregory Lestrade. Lestrade heaved a large sigh and took off his coat, laying it down on a chair.

"Oh yeah, please!" He climbed onto the big bed and crossed his legs, watching Mycroft as he made that drink. "Hey Mycroft?" He finally asked, turning his eyes downward before Mycroft caught him staring.

"Yes, Detective Inspector?"

"Um, you can just call me Greg, by the way." Mycroft chuckled, his back still facing Greg.

"Okay, Greg."

"Well, I was wondering," Greg scratched his head awkwardly, "we're more than shag buddies, well, at least I think we're more than shag buddies, but what are we?" The question caused Mycroft to actually turn to Greg.

"I'm not sure." He finally admitted, bringing the drink over to Greg and sitting next to him. "Are we boyfriends? Partners? I don't know."

Greg laughed nervously. Usually they were more comfortable around each other. _Usually I've got his dick in my mouth by now,_ Greg thought before he could stop himself. He blushed slightly.

They barely knew what to classify each other but they still thought of each other nearly every second.

Sensing Greg's nervousness, Mycroft reached out his hands and grabbed one of Greg's hands. He rubbed Greg's hand softly, kissing it lightly.

"Don't fret, love. It'll make you go grey." Greg laughed and ran his free hand through his silver hair.

Their eyes locked. They went silent. They leaned into each other, lovingly caressing each other's faces.

"Happy anniversary," Mycroft whispered before kissing Greg. He had Greg's face in between his hands, running his thumbs in tiny circles.

Already Greg knew that tonight would be different than any other night they spent together. This was loving, slow, like they were encroaching onto new territories.

Slowly, the kiss was deepened. Slowly, Mycroft crawled onto Greg's lap. Slowly, they got rid of their clothing.

"Happy anniversary, happy anniversary, happy anniversary," Greg quietly chanted as Mycroft – now completely naked, sat on his knees over Greg and attacked his neck with kisses and small nibbles, which he softened with his lithe tongue.

"Greg," Mycroft whispered into his neck, "may I touch you?" His voice was pain-stricken, like he could barely find the sanity to speak. The words went straight to Greg's crotch, and he squeezed his eyes shut, nodding.

"Yes, yes please," Mycroft smiled softly, letting one hand trail down Greg's abdomen, down to his full cock. Mycroft took hold of it, running his thumb along the slit, before actually sliding it through his palm. Greg gasped at the touch, his eyes opened and widened. Mycroft kissed him then, and kissed him hard and fast, trying to convey his lust and love. When Mycroft quickened his pace, Greg lost all coordination and fell back against the fluffy pillows, panting and gasping Mycroft's name.

When Greg wasn't watching, Mycroft situated his face right above his hand and Greg's twitching cock before completely taking the throbbing member in his mouth.

Greg cried out at the new feeling. Sure, he'd done this to Mycroft, but he'd never had this done to him. The feeling was new and beautiful, and Greg feared he might cum right then before he was able to pleasure Mycroft in this same way. He wished he had a way to show Mycroft just how amazing it felt.

"You're amazing," Greg choked out, "you're amazAHH!" Greg yelled when Mycroft dragged his teeth over his sensitive spot. "OH GOD!"

"Just 'Mycroft' will suffice," Mycroft said against Greg's base, the rumbles from his voice around Greg's cock made him scream aloud. The feeling… the feeling! IT JUST FELT SO GOOD! And the suction Mycroft somehow managed to keep up was definitely going to throw Greg over the edge soon.

"_MYCROFT STOP!" _Greg shouted, tugging at Mycroft's hair to pull him off his cock. Greg pulled Mycroft's face over to his and kissed him. "Not yet," Greg whispered, "I want you inside me first." Mycroft nodded, and his fear of Greg suddenly wanting to leave began to ebb.

"Of course," Mycroft reached over for the lube in the bedside table, but Greg's hand stopped him.

"You don't need it," Greg whispered tiredly, almost all the brown in his eyes eaten by his blown irises. Mycroft looked at him skeptically, but the evidence of moist lube around Greg's newly stretched hole proved that it was true. "I got bored on the car ride over here." He explained, his hand moving from Mycroft's wrist to his thin arm and held on tightly, preparing for what was about to happen. Mycroft delicately placed Greg's legs up over his shoulders, giving him more access.

Mycroft smiled as he lined up his screaming cock. He started slowly at first, only pushing in the head, but the feeling was too good. Oh, Mycroft was just going to _die_ because Greg felt too good, and the erotic moans escaping Greg's mouth just sounded too good.

"You are… _perfect,_" Mycroft breathed as he lost control of his hips, letting them buck forward until he was fully seated in Greg. Greg cried out, in between pain and pleasure, his hand tightening on Mycroft's arm.

"Don't, don't move yet," Greg whispered, not yet used to Mycroft's intrusion.

"I'm sorry love, if you're not ready I can pull out," Mycroft said, running a hand over Greg's face and wiping the sweat from Greg's forehead. _The poor man,_ Mycroft whispered, _he comes here for an anniversary and I give him pain._

"NO! No," Greg shouted, his head snapping up to look at Mycroft. "I'm, I'm okay now. Move, move, _MOVE!"_

Mycroft obeyed, pulling his hips out before snapping them back in. He did it again and again, his speed growing until the smack-slap of their hips was almost all you could hear in the room besides the moans.

On one thrust, Greg's body reacted completely. He screamed, his back arched, and his eyes flew open.

"Ah- that was your prostate," Mycroft whispered, making sure to hit that spot again and again. On every stroke, Greg cried out, his body moving in time with Mycroft's.

Greg's hand that was clutching the sheets moved to Mycroft's hair.

"UGH AH UH AH UH- I LOVE YOU!" Greg shouted mindlessly. Mycroft froze. Greg got ahold of himself and looked up at Mycroft. Greg was suddenly filled with fear. He didn't mean to say that. There was no way someone like Mycroft could love him too.

But only a second later, a smile cracked through Mycroft's face. His hips bucked into Greg and both of their bodies reacted to the pleasure.

Mycroft buried his face against Greg's neck to whisper something.

_"I love you too,"_

Mycroft slammed as hard as he could into Greg, and their sticky seed spilled out.

"I love you so much, I love you, I love you, I love you," Mycroft said, milking Greg's orgasm with all the right words.

As they both came down from their high and pulled away from each other, Mycroft was cleaning off Greg when he spoke again.

"I've found what I want to call 'us'." He said, taking Greg's hand. "Husbands."

Greg looked up at Mycroft with a strange look in his eye.

"Are you proposing to me, Mr. Holmes?"

"Maybe. What do you say?" Greg laughed heartily, his crooked smile bringing a smile to Mycroft's lips as well.

"Of course, you bastard! Of course." He nodded furiously before kissing Mycroft softly on the lips. "Of course,"


End file.
